witsacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Signature Gestures
Signature Gestures are certain moves that every Witch and Wizard uses to cast spells and use their powers. Witches Jessie Novoa Her signature gesture is waving her hands around in a circle while wiggling her fingers and outstreching her hand, with her thumb on her bent index finger. Jessie casting spell at Sophie.gif Ben and Jessie reversing docile spell.gif Jessie uses a spell to get Ethan out of the Roots Room.gif Jessie casts a spell to find the Dyad tree but it fails 117.gif Jessie uses a spell to heal Ben's wrist 103.gif Jessie casting a spell to locate Andi.gif Jessie levitating block.gif Jessie's Lightning Attack Spell.gif Jessie freezing fire.gif Emily Prescott Her signature gesture is moving her index finger in a circle and pointing it at her target. Emily helps Ethan teletransport to the Dyad tree.gif Emily uses a spell to conjure gloves in order to hide her double magic.gif Ethan saves Jessie from Emily's double magic.gif Ethan and Emily starting trouble.gif Emily using magic to get her food.gif Ruby Emily Ethan make a copy of Andi 115.gif Sean and Emily have a showdown 117.gif Ruby and Emily send Andi and Leo away.gif Sophie Her signature gesture is moving her fist in a circle and pointing her hand at her target with her palm out Sophie casting a spell on Jessie.gif Invisibility Spell.gif Ruby Webber Her signature gesture is moving her hand in a downward circle and pointing it at her target. Ruby casting spell.gif Ruby hit with her own docile spell.gif Ruby accidently casts a spell that swirls her hair 109.gif Ruby Emily Ethan make a copy of Andi 115.gif Ruby and Emily send Andi and Leo away.gif Ruby cast her first spell.gif Ruby reverses the spell cast on Cameron and Agamemnon 118.gif Ruby trying to learn how to cast spells.gif Gracie Walker Her signature gesture is waving her hands in a circular motion and raising both hands, palms out, to reach the intended target. Gracie and Sean undo the spell on Luke 110.gif Gracie & Sean spell Luke 110.gif Gracie and Sean using an alibi spell 117.gif Gracie making a rock levitate and her teammated clapping 103.gif Sean and Gracie switch back the twins.gif Gracie and Sean casting a sleep spell on Cameron.gif Sean and Gracie cast a spell to open a portal and bring back Andi 116.gif Gracie and Sean using a spell to get across the blocks 111.gif Unnamed student Wa.1x2 165232.jpg Shelley and WITS passing the first magic test 102.gif Jawitsb05.jpg Malas Manos Her signature gesture is moving her hand in a circle and pointing it at her target. Foiler sending Andi out of Shield Room 113.gif Foiler stealing Andi's amulet 112.gif Foiler casts spell on Andi.gif Emma Alonso Her signature gesture is moving her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape and pointing an index finger at her target. Emma breaking the Atrium barrier 114.gif Wizards Ethan Prescott His signature gesture is waving his hand up and down in a circle and pointing his hand at his target Ethan making the blocks disappear.gif Emily helps Ethan teletransport to the Dyad tree.gif The Prescott Twins catch the Hexoren.gif Ruby Emily Ethan make a copy of Andi 115.gif Ethan casting spell.gif Ethan casts a spell on the Dyad tree and gets hit with it 119.gif Ethan teletransporting Emily.gif Ethan creating fog in practice room.gif Ethan casting a spell on Andi's shield and it goes haywire 111.gif Sean De Soto His signature gesture starts with him whirling his hand in a conjuring motion repetitively and then releasing it by letting the magic flow to his other arm, pointing at the target of the spell. Gracie and Sean undo the spell on Luke 110.gif Gracie and Sean using an alibi spell 117.gif Sean used a spell to bring Ben back to the ground 103.gif Sean's Rain Spell.gif Sean attempts to cast a spell of clouds to hide Luke 116.gif Sean teleports out of the cafeteria 108.gif Gracie Sean Ben and Jessie cast a spell to find Andi's beacon 116.gif Gracie and Sean using a spell to get across the blocks 111.gif Ben Davis His signature gesture is moving his hands back and forth and pointing them, palms out, at his target. Ben casting spell to turn his clothes back to normal.gif Ben and Jessie reversing docile spell.gif Ben and Jessie fixing Andi's clumsy spell 109.gif Jessie and Ben practice thier energy blast 103.gif Ben conjures footballs.gif Ben conjures rope.gif Agamemnon His signature gesture is balling his hand up by his shoulder then releasing his magic at his target. Aggie teleporting Leo to the Dyad Tree Root Room.gif Aggie blocking entrance to the Dyad tree.gif Agamemnon reversing Invisibility Spell.gif Agamemnon taking Jessie s powers.gif Aggie sending Foiler to Limbo.gif Aggie casting a spell but intruder blocking it 111.gif Jack Invisibility Spell.gif Unnamed student His signature gesture is moving his hand in a circle and pointing his hand at his target. Wa.1x2 165232.jpg Shelley and WITS passing the first magic test 102.gif Jawitsb05.jpg Category:Magic